


Waning

by festivalofpudding (berreh)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berreh/pseuds/festivalofpudding
Summary: Double drabble for TheGreyHenley's Tropetastic Tuesday challenge: Hurt/Comfort





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Link’s eyes open.

It comes again: a thin scratch, a thump against hollow boards. Cold fear pricks him. He rises, peers between the blinds with trembling fingers.

Outside the full moon sinks behind the trees. Fresh tracks cross the deck, wet and sparkling. Rhett lies there: shivering, naked, filthy, covered in blood.

It’s happened again.

Link goes to him but Rhett's too heavy, slack from exhaustion, delirious from pain. Tears sting Link’s eyes, blurring the sight of gory hands and blood-stained mouth.

 _It’s over now_ , he thinks. _You knew where to go_.

“Help me,” Link whispers, and finds the strength.

-

Rhett’s eyes open.

It comes again: soft breath, water trickling against tile. The madness is gone and he can’t stop shivering. His body aches from strain, his joints from dislocation. His throat is raw. His mouth tastes like blood.

It’s happened again.

Rhett recoils but Link’s too strong, hands steady and sure, voice warm and soothing. Tears sting Rhett’s eyes, but he has nothing left. He can’t hide. He could never hide from Link.

Cool water on his face, washing him clean.

 _It’s over now_ , he thinks. _I knew where to go_.

“Help me,” Rhett whispers, and finds the strength.


End file.
